


【鸣佐】最高のプレゼント

by PattttW



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattttW/pseuds/PattttW





	【鸣佐】最高のプレゼント

最高のプレゼント

佐助在生日的那一天，收到了鸣人寄来的忍鹰专用伤药，以及一沓一乐拉面的拉面券。

 

01  
佐助被鸣人拉到居酒屋门口时，天色还没有全黑。只有零星的街灯亮起，映衬尚未完全熄灭的天光。深秋的凉风里，行人匆匆，正是冷清的时候。

鸣人一手拽着佐助，低头一手掀开门帘，“久等啦我说！”

“噢噢主人公终于来了！”“太慢了鸣人……”“就等你啦！”……

门内是铺面而来的热闹气息。

“抱歉抱歉，”鸣人轻车熟路地拉着佐助往里走，“主角总是最后一个登场的嘛。” 

“少废话，待会儿要罚你的酒哦。你等——”牙不依不饶地嚷嚷起来，结果一探头看见了鸣人身后的佐助，剩下那半截话头被掐断在喉咙里，没了声响。

“佐助。”鹿丸恍若未觉，一如平常地打了招呼。佐助点头向他致意。

那厢里鸣人已经大声抗议起来，“欸——太过分了牙，我今天才刚到法定喝酒年龄的说！”适才的些许尴尬如同融化冰层下四散的游鱼，瞬间消弭，重新被欢快、哄闹的空气所取代。

昏黄的灯光晕成一团团融融的光影，食物的热气蒸腾，袅袅消失在空气中，让佐助感受到一点久违的世俗烟火气，令他生出一种世态安稳的错觉。老实讲，这样的热闹于他禀性不合，与这些同期的关系，即便是早在他12岁离开木叶之前，也说不上十分熟稔。而战后他一直游历在外，回村的次数不过寥寥，除了鸣人（在鸣人的热情“强迫”以及佐助不知出于什么原因的默许之下，鸣人的老旧公寓成为了佐助在村子里的落脚地）和卡卡西，佐助与村子里的其他人很难有什么交集。鸣人时常抱怨他总是来去匆匆，都没时间同昔日同伴好好聚一聚，佐助闻言都不以为然。

他向来鄙薄这种毫无意义的人情往来。

“大家都是同伴啊。”鸣人试图向他说明这一点的重要性，“佐助你每次回来呆的时间也太短了我说，井野、小樱他们还有……总之你这么久不回来大家都很想见你啊。”

鸣人满口“同伴”“朋友”的长篇大论让他不胜其烦，最后佐助终于忍无可忍：“现在的木叶于我有什么干系吗？”

聒噪的金发青年难得陷入了沉默，佐助正想趁胜追击地嘲讽几句，却见鸣人露出了少有的郑重表情，“对不起……佐助……虽然我也没有立场跟你道歉的说，”

他有点局促地挠了挠头，“村子的事、宇智波一族的事……我没办法现在就解决。但是，”金发青年的口吻透出斩钉截铁的坚定和120分的真诚来，“我向你保证，我一定会尽我的全力让真相有个交代的。有话直说、到做到可是我的忍道的说！”

鸣人顿了顿，直视他的眼睛，眼神坚毅而专注，“如果木叶无法成为佐助的归宿的话，那我来成为佐助的归宿吧！”

佐助被这突如其来的说不清是誓言还是承诺的话怔在当场，眼前的金发青年比出了一个愚蠢至极的大拇指，脸上的笑容也一如既往白痴得要命。但不知道是不是窗子里斜射下来的阳光的原因，他总觉得鸣人的眼睛在黯淡的背景里亮得惊人，像一团如有实质的光火，顺着他的视线一路烫到心里去。

他下意识地别开头，“吊车尾的，还真敢说啊。”

 

出于单纯的巧合——正如当事人一本正经地对欣喜的挚友强调数次的那样，佐助在10月19日的清晨回到了村子。

“凑巧第二天是你的生日罢了。”佐助板着脸，无视了一脸促狭的前任老师卡卡西，向几乎抑制不住自己咧嘴笑容的鸣人澄清。

就连今天这场聚会，若不是鸣人软磨硬泡，佐助本不想掺和。最后到底是看在寿星公的份上，在鸣人的“朋友”连击下妥协赏脸。

不过事到临头，一贯天不怕地不怕的宇智波末裔难得打起了退堂鼓。

“佐助君！这边坐吧~”井野正笑容满面地朝他招手，一旁的小樱瞬间露出狰狞的本色，扑上去揪住她大喊：“井野猪头，居然这么狡猾？！佐助明明是要跟我坐一起，对吧，佐助君？”她转头看向佐助，一秒钟换上自己最温柔灿烂的笑脸。

佐助越发后悔，心想要不要找个理由马上走人，却被鸣人一把揽住了肩膀，“今天是本大爷的生日，看在你难得回来的份上，佐助酱今天就给你个荣幸，让你坐在寿星鸣人大爷的身边吧！”

佐助面无表情地拍开鸣人的手，就地找了个位子坐下。鸣人也不恼，热烘烘地与他挤作一团。

“啧，太近了笨蛋。”

“人太多只能挤一挤啦，佐助你不要这么小心眼嘛，会给老板添麻烦的说。”

鹿丸：“……”

小李露出爽朗的笑容，“你们俩的感情还像以前那么好。”

“谁跟他感情好？！”异口同声。

 

就在牙开始与鸣人在喝酒上一决高下的时候，火影办公室来了人要鸣人去交接一些上任的程序和文件。

“这么晚？”牙不满地嚷道。

“没办法啦，毕竟明天就要正式开始火影候补的工作。”鸣人挠了挠头，露出一个抱歉的微笑，“我马上就回来的说。”他起身同来人走出居酒屋。

佐助看着他的背影，皱起眉头，但到底没有说话。

“不用管他，”鹿丸稍微挪了挪座位，执起清酒瓶，倾身替佐助斟酒，“我记得佐助你的生日在7月？现在应该能喝酒了吧。”

佐助颇有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“不用这么惊讶，鸣人从6月一直念叨到7月，那家伙为了给你送什么礼物费了不少心思呢。要不是六代目压着他，他估计要亲自跑出去找你了。”

“……”

杯中的液体荡了一荡，涟漪散去，佐助看见了倒映其中的自己的表情。

一直以来他自信于自己的喜怒不形于色，但杯中的那张脸，显然露出了微妙的松动。

佐助沉默了一会儿，开口说：“……你不跟着，没关系吗？”

“嘛，不用那么麻烦，”鹿丸一手撑头，惬意地饮尽了杯中酒，“鸣人可不是当初的鸣人了。”

佐助握了一握手中的酒杯，杯壁上的水珠慢慢滑落，浸湿手指，他下意识摩挲了一下那股冷意。

 

他没有开口。

 

他想起那时鸣人斩钉截铁的话语和闪闪发亮的眼睛，其中蕴含的坚毅与执着似乎与佐助昔日记忆中的样子相差无几。在他的认知里，鸣人一直有一股傻瓜般的莽撞和不服输，哪怕是在他们分离的那两年，佐助都抱有这样坚定的印象。现在想想这种下意识的笃定似乎是一种盲目的自信。但佐助从来没有，也不打算怀疑自己的判断。

“吊车尾就是吊车尾。”佐助轻哼一声，语调里却藏着一点几不可察的毋庸置疑。

鹿丸抬眼向他投去一瞥，意味深长地说：“嘛，鸣人的确没变过，从某些方面说的话。”

 

在外游历的这几年，佐助多数时候都处在深山野外，风餐露宿是常有的事。虽说他并不将“未满20岁不能饮酒”这种无聊的规则放在心上，但真正喝酒也没有几次，毕竟对于一切会麻痹人理智的东西，他向来都敬谢不敏。

不过眼下为了应付聒噪女同学的频频示好，他不得不低头闷声喝酒。不知不觉中已有好几杯下肚了。他感觉自己脸颊的热度正在不断攀升，查克拉也不受控制地紊乱起来。

 

他感觉自己醉了。

 

周围的人声鼎沸渐渐缥缈，他像是被玻璃罩子罩住，与人群隔了一层。指尖像是有蚂蚁爬过，他不自觉得用力捏紧了杯子，试图缓解这轻微的麻意。鹿丸一无所知地还在给他斟酒，满脸通红的小李摇摇晃晃地凑过来叫着要跟他喝一杯。樱和井野一边争着往他的碟子挟菜，一边小心翼翼地旁敲侧击，他没太听清，似乎是在打听他有没有在外面遇到什么女孩子的事，佐井露出一贯的微笑表情，说着“佐助君的人缘真是好呢”。

啧，这人的假笑未免太虚伪，佐助心想。

太阳穴一突一突地跳，头越发疼起来，他从未有一刻像现在这样，暗暗希望鸣人那家伙早点回来。

牙突然喊道：“雏田怎么不见了？！”

樱丢给他一个“你们男生就是迟钝”的白眼，“雏田去火影楼下面等鸣人啦。”

“欸？为啥？”

樱露出一个暧昧的笑容：“雏田可是有重要的事情去做哦。”

“哎——莫非是……？”天天与樱交换了一个了然的眼神。

“别卖关子了！到底是什么事啊？”男生们不满地叫嚷道。

樱不耐烦：“就是雏田去找鸣人表白了啊。”

 

咔嚓。

 

“啊呀，佐助君你的杯子碎了！”井野慌张地凑近查看他的手有没有被碎片割伤。

 

佐助感觉自己已经到了极限。

 

02  
鸣人处理完交接的事，再把受了打击的雏田送回日向宅，这才回到居酒屋来。

甫一掀起门帘，“对不起大家了，我来晚了——”就被里头的场景吓了一跳。

“这是怎么了我说？？！！”居酒屋里一片狼藉，餐具的碎片撒了一地，让人无处落脚，店内仅有的几把椅子已经成了破破烂烂的一堆木头，桌子倒还好，但被人推到了墙边，歪东倒西地胡乱排列在一起。抱头躲在柜台里的老板一见到他就噌地一蹿，两眼中的怒火简直堪比宇智波佐助的豪火球之术。咦，佐助？鸣人在店内空间里搜寻，看到宇智波佐助其人倒是安好无损地低着头，安安静静地坐在角落里。鸣人下意识松了口气。

鸣人迅速揪住了场内唯一的正常人。鹿丸脸上是一贯的“麻烦的要死”的表情，三言两语就解释清楚了当前的情况：“小李喝醉了，而且酒品有点不好。”鸣人对小李酒后会施展神技醉拳有所耳闻，眼下看到场中只剩小李一人手舞足蹈，姿势与他平日里的刚拳体术截然不同，而牙、丁次、志乃几个远远地躲开，几次想上前制住他而不得法。

“我让佐井先送女生回去了，小李这里比较棘手，硬来会伤到他；不硬来我们打不过，”鹿丸头疼地啧了一声，“本来想让佐助帮忙，不过他好像不太方便。”

鸣人没有注意到他话中的含糊其辞，“鹿丸你不能用影子模仿术抓住小李吗？”

“他动作太快了，抓不住。”

其实你只是嫌麻烦吧……鸣人腹诽。

“没办法了。”鸣人分出几个影分身，招呼牙丁次和志乃一起上。

一阵鸡飞狗跳，他们终于制住了小李。最后不得已给了小李境颈后一记手刀，让他昏睡过去。

几人不住地给大发雷霆的店主赔礼道歉，鸣人结清了今晚的账单，但剩下的钱不够店内破损物品的赔偿金，最后只好几人凑一凑，勉强还上。鸣人看着自己干瘪的小青蛙钱包，没好气地说：“可恶，等小李明天清醒过来一定要好好教训他一顿。”

众人帮忙把小李放到丁次的背上，鹿丸拦住鸣人，“我们把小李送回去就好了，你去看看佐助吧。”鹿丸抬起下巴，向鸣人示意佐助那个方向，眼神意味不明。

鸣人困惑地送走同期，走到佐助身边，“佐助，该走了说。”

他伸手去搭佐助的肩膀，那人猛地抬起头来，没被刘海遮住的那一只眼睛里飞速旋转起来，凝成鲜红的一汪三勾玉。

鸣人被唬了一跳，“佐助？！”

那人用仅剩的一只手撑在桌子上站起来，身形晃了一晃。三勾玉一瞬间转成了万花筒的纹样，定定地看住鸣人，“一决胜负吧，鸣人。”

“喂喂，这是怎么了我说？”

鸣人百思不得其解，他试图从佐助的脸上找出线索，但这家伙的脸除了比平常更加苍白以外，也看不出什么端倪，“……难道说……佐助你不会喝醉了吧？”

佐助没有回答，他一言不发，出手如电向他掷出了几枚手里剑。鸣人猝不及防，狼狈地往旁边一倒，这才勉强躲开。

“你来真的？？！！”

“要打出去打！！！”暴怒的老板大喊。

鸣人暗叫不好，转身逃出居酒屋。考虑到他和佐助的战斗力，恐怕要毁掉半个村子，何况佐助这家伙看起来是认真的。鸣人稍作权衡，便下定决心，往村外奔去。

 

佐助果然跟了上来。

深蓝色的夜幕四合，是灯芯绒一样的帷帘，稀疏几颗星子像水滴一样低垂。

两人一前一后，逆着木叶初秋的晚风飞奔。村子里的建筑仿佛山峦一样起伏不定，人间的灯火闪烁着隐没在他们脚下。

鸣人在耳边的风声里捕捉到佐助的脚步点在屋顶上的声音，不用回头也知道他正在身后紧追不舍，心里既好气又好笑。

周围的房子只剩下稀稀拉拉几栋，终于到了村子的边缘。鸣人率先钻进村外的森林，然后停下了脚步。

他转过头来。

佐助在距离他不到一丈远的距离与他四目相对。

鸣人不合时宜地想起上一次他俩这样对峙还是在3年前的终结谷。彼时他们各执一方，彼此抱着尖锐对立的理想寸步不让。唯一能够实现沟通和理解的途径就是与对方交手，鸣人做好了与佐助一同死去的觉悟与他对战。最终他们用失去一条手臂的代价，换回了鸣人梦寐以求的“和解”。

然而他与佐助，真得心意相通了吗？

鸣人日益怀疑起这一点。

终焉之谷的日夜，九死一生、伤痕累累的他们，并肩躺在石像的废墟上，静静迎来红月消散之后冉冉升起的、崭新的太阳。他记起佐助追问他朋友的涵义，鸣人自己也不甚清楚问题的答案，他只知道也许他并不能完全体会到佐助的痛苦，但佐助感到痛苦这件事本身，就已经让他感同身受，心脏生疼。于是他向佐助坦白了这样的心情。那一瞬间，鸣人可以自信地说，佐助的心情一定是与他一样的，哪怕他没有宣诸于口。

在对于佐助的事情上，鸣人向来有这种近乎自大的狂妄。

 

结局似乎皆大欢喜。

佐助回来了，他们联手解开了无限月读之术，成为给忍界带来和平的英雄。鸣人12岁时许下的愿望眼看就要梦想成真。

但是，还是有哪里不对。

战争并未扫清忍界的沉疴。和平之下暗流涌动。

佐助离村游历，一去就是三年，而他困守在火影办公室，学习处理那些他毫不擅长的文件。鸣人深知，一个充满黑暗的木叶既无法成为佐助的归宿，也不配充作佐助的牢笼。也许让佐助不再回来才是更好的选择，但他又为佐助每一次短暂的回归而心生窃喜。

鸣人不由地唾弃自己的自私。

他的胡思乱想被突如其来的刀光所打断，雪白的刀刃几乎贴着他的鼻尖划过。鸣人暗叹好险，一边向后跃去，一边结印分出几个影分身来。影分身将佐助围在中央，其中一个手持苦无，与他短兵相接，剩下的瞅准了佐助的空档攻上前去。场中鸟鸣声大作，佐助周身放出千鸟流的查克拉，影分身一个接一个“嘭”地消失了。

鸣人看到佐助的写轮眼红芒闪烁，急忙叫道：“先说好了不准用万花筒开须佐！不然地形都要变了！！”也不知道他醉成这样到底有没有听见，鸣人搓起一个螺旋丸对上佐助的千鸟。查克拉对撞的余波还是震倒了一小片树林，鸣人心里叫苦不迭，暗叹估计明天又要被卡卡西老师骂了。

出于招式的限制（佐助似乎听进去了鸣人的话），两人在把周围的树和土地搞得坑坑洼洼之后，最终还是开始了拳脚相加的肉搏。当世最强的两名忍者，体术水平其实都算不得太过高明，更何况打到最后几乎沦为了单纯的斗殴。

鸣人一拳击打在佐助的腹部，几乎同时就被迅速反击回来的佐助一脚踹开，他的背部重重摔在地上，正好磕在一片坚硬的花岗石上。鸣人痛得眼前一黑，暗骂佐助这混蛋下手太狠，背上估计已经乌青一片了。

但还没等他站起身来，佐助的拳头已经紧随而至。“别打在脸上，明天还要上班！”鸣人大喊，下意识闭上了眼睛。

意料中的拳头并没有落在脸上，而是挟着风声擦过他的脸颊，落在耳侧的泥土上。鸣人狐疑地睁开眼睛，身上那人的写轮眼不知何时已经褪去，墨色的瞳仁里露出了一点恍惚，映出鸣人讶异的表情。

在鸣人的注视里，正常的醉酒反应似乎终于在黑发青年的身上慢慢显露出来。他的头一点一点地低下来，黑发的发尾几乎要垂到鸣人的胸前。

他的脸离鸣人只有毫厘之差，眼睛正对着眼睛，鼻尖正对着鼻尖。鸣人几乎能嗅到佐助呼吸中清浅的酒香。

这几乎像一个接吻的姿势。鸣人被脑海中突然冒出来的想法吓到，竭力想把这个古怪的念头抛开。

糟糕，这简直比打在脸上还要糟糕，他心想。

佐助用仅剩的那只手撑住身体，两人之间的距离越来越短，氛围逐渐微妙起来。

鸣人听见南贺川旁疏疏落落的几声蛙鸣，银子一般的月光和水光里，残喘的秋虫此起彼伏地发出入冬前最后一次歌声。他看见佐助一半被月光照亮，一般没入黑暗的脸，渐渐在视野里放大，心里莫名生出一种不知为何的期待来。

佐助的头越来越低，最后擦过鸣人的脸，磕在鸣人的肩窝上。

 

他睡着了。

 

鸣人哭笑不得，伸手把烂醉如泥的佐助背起来，往村里走去。

 

03

鸣人小心翼翼把背上的醉汉放在沙发上，长长出了口气。他蹲在沙发前，久违地注视着佐助的睡颜。平心而论，这家伙虽然脾气臭，倒是长了一张不错，甚至可以说十分不错的脸。线条完美的挺直鼻梁，棱角分明的深刻五官，还有哪怕在外风吹日晒还依旧白皙的一张肤色。难怪这家伙这么受女生欢迎，虽然很不甘心，但鸣人还是不得不承认佐助的确属于老天厚爱、众星捧月的那一类人。

可恶啊，佐助这家伙真是令人嫉妒。

鸣人愤愤不平地揪住佐助的脸颊，稍微用了点力向两边一拉，扯出一个丑丑的鬼脸，狠狠出了一口自从5岁上忍校以来的经年恶气。

“机会来了，鸣人。”九喇嘛在精神世界里幽幽开口。

鸣人吓了一跳，“九喇嘛？！”

“前面这小鬼倒下来的时候，你不是很期待他亲上来吗？正好他现在醉死了，你的机会到了。”九喇嘛强压着唯恐天下不乱的兴奋循循善诱地蛊惑他。

鸣人有些心虚地想起那一刻，佐助向他靠近时，内心那一点不可告人的期待。九喇嘛的话像一把钩子，引出了他内心深处那些不可言说的隐秘心思。

如果是现在的话……鸣人被自己下意识的念头烫到，用力地甩了甩脑袋，试图把这罪恶的想法抛诸脑后，然后挖坑填土埋进地心几丈深，拿铁锹压实了，再也不要想起。

“你胡、胡说些什么啊九喇嘛，不要拿你邪恶的想法揣测我一个大好青年啊我说！”

“啧，你怕什么，”九喇嘛语气里的幸灾乐祸几乎藏都藏不住了，“你又不是没跟宇智波家这小鬼亲过。老子记得你的初吻就是——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——闭嘴吧九喇嘛！！！”

“——跟宇智波小鬼吧。”九尾还是不紧不慢地说完了这句话。

鸣人几乎是落荒而逃，“我怎么可能对佐助有那、那种想法的说！我们可是——”

“——朋友。你说过很多遍了。”九尾突然有些意兴阑珊，他重新把脑袋趴在前爪上，耳朵也无趣地耷拉下来，“啧，没出息的小鬼。”他咕哝一声，橙红蓬松的大尾巴一扫，半阖着眼皮，继续入睡了。

 

鸣人从冰箱的犄角旮旯里搜罗出仅剩的两包红茶，佐助的杯子放在碗柜里，因为太久没用积了薄薄一层灰尘。鸣人轻手轻脚地取出它来，放在水龙头下冲洗干净。这是个陶瓷杯，鸣人也有个一模一样的，只不过佐助这个印着一个小小的团扇标记，而鸣人那个则是漩涡纹样。

四战后，佐助离村游历，到了土之国的一个小村庄，他在那里呆了一段日子。村子里盛产一种特殊的陶土，做陶瓷器皿的手艺也相当有名。佐助离开那里的时候派忍鹰寄了这两个杯子回来，说是出院后借住鸣人家的谢礼。

这对原本仅仅指望他沉默寡言的挚友按时寄回报平安的只言片语的收信人来讲，无疑是意外之喜了，甚至当通灵鹰在他金黄色的脑袋上发泄负担重物长途飞行的怒气时，他也喜滋滋地不予计较，只要是明眼人都能看出那股泉水一样从内心控制不知地涌到他脸上的欣悦之情。

以鸣人这个外行的眼光，并看不出杯子的做工、釉质有什么特别之处，只不过是普普通通、简简单单的两个一模一样的米色陶瓷杯而已，只能凭借上面小小的团扇和漩涡标记来区分。

他擦干杯子，伸手去摸茶壶，才发现里面只剩不知什么时候留下的小半壶凉水。只好重新打开炉子。狭窄的厨房里，只听见茶壶里水在加热的窸窣响动。

那个时候……佐助真的想亲他吗……鸣人的脑海里不自觉地冒出这样的想法，这念头一起，便如落地生根的种子，见缝插针地顺着他内心的裂隙，钻出幼芽来。

说起来，鸣人其实很少去仔细思考他同佐助的关系。

12岁之前，他不知道如何去形容与佐助之间的羁绊，是最重要的同伴，也是针锋相对的对手；他暗自憧憬的对象，却又时不时令他讨厌。身无长物、孤身一人的鸣人，在贫瘠的社会关系体验和匮乏的语言中都找不出与之相对的正当词汇，毕竟作为忍者，国文并不是必修课。

然而在12岁的终结谷，佐助承认了他是“最重要的朋友”。

啊，就是这个，他终于找到了为这段羁绊下定义的名词。不是木叶小李、牙、鹿丸那样的同伴，不是伊鲁卡老师好色仙人那样的亦师亦父，而是好不容易得来的羁绊，暗自追逐和憧憬的目标，不愿认输的对手，以及分享孤独的半身。

 

是他独一无二的、最重要的“朋友”。

 

除了12岁那年有过纠结与动摇，在而后与佐助的一次次错过与交手中，他越发笃定起来。哪怕他自己也说不清所谓的“朋友”到底是什么，他也能有恃无恐地，面对佐助的千鸟，斩钉截铁地回答：“因为我是那个唯一。”

然而眼下他却有些动摇。

因为挚友的一个似是而非的动作，他却产生了作为朋友本不该有的期待。而当那个臆想中的“吻”落空时，他居然也随之感到一丝失落。

不，这很不“朋友”。

坚定的“朋友主义者”漩涡鸣人头一次对自己对佐助的感情产生了怀疑。

 

宇智波佐助感觉自己正处在一种半梦半醒的迷蒙状态，身体像云一样轻，而眼皮却像铅块一样重。他听见很遥远的地方传来的游丝般的呼唤声，“佐助，佐助——”

有人在轻轻摇晃他的身体，佐助不胜其烦地竭力撑开眼皮，看到了吊车尾那张婴儿肥日益褪去、显出英俊轮廓来，但一如既往充满傻气的脸。

他摁住自己抽痛的额头，费劲地坐起身。

一旁的鸣人把杯子递到他手里，“喏，醒酒茶，好色仙人的秘方，效果不错的说。”

佐助接过，不假思索地地往嘴里倒了一口。

“喂，小心烫！”

“咳——”果不其然被烫到了。

舌尖都一片刺痛，佐助酒瞬间醒了七分，霎时恢复了神智清明。

而热水导致的痛感逐渐消失之后，嘴里蜂蜜的余味渐渐泛上来，佐助最后的三分醉意也散了两分了。

“太甜，”他不由拧眉。

鸣人得意洋洋，“幸好家里还有蜂蜜，我放了两大勺。怎么样，是不是很有效果？”

佐助低头啜了一口，眉头紧皱，面带嫌弃，最终还是把杯中的醒酒茶一饮而尽。

“喂喂，你这是什么表情啊？！”早知道就让你吞生鸡蛋了……鸣人暗自腹诽道。

佐助没有理他，醉酒的滋味并不好受，他烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，好让自己清醒一点。

“我说啊，酒量这么差你还敢喝这么多……你那引以为傲的理智哪儿去啦？”鸣人接过空杯，坚决不放过难得的嘲笑他的机会。

佐助打定主意不与他一般计较。鸣人却把他的沉默当成了心虚，越发得寸进尺地唠叨起来。

“说好的天才忍者宇智波呢？就这么一丁点酒量，说出去都要被人笑死了……”

佐助觉得自己耳朵也有点疼。

“酒量糟糕也就算了，一喝醉居然还发酒疯，也太逊了吧我说……”

没你逊。肋骨好像被谁打了一拳，呼吸间隐隐作痛。

“……我老妈跟我讲，酒可是忍者三禁，要有节制的说……”

你不是孤儿吗？好像衣服也有破损的地方，手掌上擦破了几处皮。

“……多亏我心肠好，不然你就醉死在路边了……”

多管闲事。膝盖和袖口沾了不少泥土。

“……好歹今天是我生日，你居然喝醉了找我打架，我们的友情在哭泣啊……”

啧，吵死了，吊车尾。他伸出手去，攥住面前喋喋不休的金发青年的领口。

“算了，我大人有大量，就不跟你计——”

他吻了上去。

 

终于闭嘴了，他想。

以及酒真是会让人失去理智的东西。

 

鸣人被这个突如其来的吻骇得僵在原地，连一根手指都动弹不得。

那些还没吐露出口的牢骚话，像冷不丁被人摁熄的烟头，悄无声息地掐灭在唇齿间。

他脑中原本顺着神经元井然有序游走的思绪，似乎有一只无形的手伸进来，胡糟一气搅作团乱麻，而后又化作一群受惊的雀鸟，呼啦啦飞走，消失不见。

他脑海中一片空白。只剩下黑发青年那冰凉的、干燥的、雪片一样的嘴唇。

仿佛丧失了身体其他部位的能动性，但感官却前所未有地敏锐起来，聚焦在眼前这人的身上。

他看见他的挚友闭上了那双举世无双的眼睛，有些时日未曾打理的刘海有点长，凌乱地遮住其中一只，眼睑圆润地覆盖着眼球，正轻微地颤动，鼻尖的吐息跟他的交缠在一起，平白混合出一股说不清的暧昧来。迟来的酒精作用此时爬上了肌肤下的毛细血管，透过薄薄一层面皮，显出微醺的淡红。还有嘴唇——

这家伙的嘴唇……居然这么柔软的吗？他勉强抓住一丝残存的理智，迷迷糊糊地想。

他不由自主地想起了12岁的那个“意外之吻”，因为当时太过震惊，他已经记不得具体的感觉了，只记得那时瞬间停止的心跳，和12岁的佐助因愕然而睁大的黑眼睛。

此时唇间的触感却真实得可怕，他甚至能感受到佐助嘴唇上那些细小的纹路。

这张嘴能吐出世界上最冷硬的话，却比他12岁时的记忆、比他青春期以来无数个羞于启齿的梦境中、比他想象的，还要柔软得多。

这个吻是那样轻，像是偶然间掉落在他唇间的一片鸟羽，轻得不像是一个吻，反而恍如他的错觉。

直到——佐助伸出舌头舔了他的嘴唇。

脑海中轰的一声，仅剩的思绪也一同被炸得飞灰湮灭，杳无行迹了。

唔，两大勺蜂蜜果然甜过头了。在理智消失的前一刻，鸣人这样想着。

 

04

当两个人气喘吁吁地分开时，鸣人才意识到这件事的荒唐性。

——他接吻了，跟他最好的朋友。

这一事实带给他灵魂的冲击甚至让他忘记了刚才与他交换唾液、唇舌纠缠的对象还是个男人。

脑中挥之不去濡沫间细碎的水声，舌尖舔过上颚时佐助不由自主的轻颤，对方口腔里不同于自己的温度，佐助用犬齿厮磨他的下唇……

啊啊啊啊啊——不能往下想了！

鸣人如同被踩中尾巴的猫，满脸通红地捂住自己的嘴，仓皇后退，结果不小心一屁股从沙发跌坐到地上。

相比起鸣人的手足无措，对面黑发的始作俑者倒是游刃有余得多。

佐助面无表情地抬手抹去唇边一丝晶亮的水迹，双颊上还没有褪去酒精催生的薄红。他定定地注视着鸣人的眼睛，而后忽然轻扯嘴角，露出一丝浅浅的笑纹来。

“到底是吊车尾，技术真差。”

“你、你还不是一样！有什么资格讲我啊！”

“哼，天天研究色诱之术，就研究成这个样子吗？”

“……喂喂，你这家伙对色诱之术有什么误解吗我说？这是正经的忍术修炼，修炼！”

“……”

“你硬了，鸣人。”

“啊？！！！”

他顺着佐助的视线，看到了自己腿间鼓胀的部位，脸上好不容易平复下去的热度又噌地攀升，连带耳朵和脖子根都蔓延成红彤彤的一片。

靠，鸣人暗骂一声，索性自暴自弃地对上佐助居高临下的、蕴着得意和了然笑意的眼睛。

“明明是佐助的错吧？！要不是你先、先……这是正常生理反应的说！！！”

他怒目而视，但在某人看来，无非是色厉内荏、欲盖弥彰了。

“你这家伙是不是酒还没醒？果然做出些奇怪的事了，这次我就——”

“要做吗？”

 

鸣人不可置信地看向佐助，黑发青年面色如常，仿佛只是在询问他晚上要吃什么，冷静自持得好像将才发表爆炸性言论的人不是他。

“……你开什么玩笑……”

“啧，你不敢吗？胆小鬼。”

对面的挚友一挑眉，露出鸣人再熟悉不过，挑衅张扬一如12岁的眼神。

他只觉得自己的理智全炸成一片，下腹的一团火转瞬沿着血管经络一路烧到心里去，愈演愈烈，把他仅剩的理智燃烧殆尽。

他恶狠狠地扑上前去，佐助被他一扯失去了平衡，两人在地板上滚作一团。

鸣人用力一口咬在挚友的锁骨上，黑发青年吃痛忍不住“嘶”了一声。

“待会儿你可别认输叫饶啊，佐、助、酱、哟！”鸣人咬牙切齿。

回应他的是佐助勾住他脖颈的右手。

“哼，那你就试试看。”

 

鸣人泄愤似的用虎牙啃啮佐助的下唇，而后又带了点悔意，用舌尖安抚性地舔舐留下齿印的那处。

但对于佐助来说，这未免过于煽情。粗糙的舌苔轻轻扫过嘴唇上的细小纹路，带起一阵略带潮意的酥麻感，如同万分之一的千鸟电流通过身体，激起轻微的颤栗。他不由自主地张开嘴，像一只紧闭外壳、坚壁清野的蚌贝，终于露出了柔软的内里。

这是一个无声的邀请。

鸣人无师自通地顺着打开的小缝探了进去，莫名的干渴让他迫不及待地在对方嘴里寻觅甘甜的清泉。初尝情欲的两人在接吻这件事上都生涩的可以，毫无章法的唇舌交缠中，总是不小心磕到对方的牙齿。但显然这点轻微的疼痛并不能阻止正陷入意乱情迷的年轻人。

作为忍者学校里年级第一的优等生，哪怕在接吻这件事上，佐助也学得像那些忍术一样快。他伸出舌尖，轻巧地滑过对方的上颚，再勾住对方的舌头。他试图掌控对方感官的行为却被直觉第一的鸣人视作挑逗，反客为主地长驱直入，吮得他舌根发麻，连同口腔里仅剩的空气都被席卷一空。

佐助狼狈地寻到空隙换气，正想开口抗议，鸣人却已经沿着他们接吻时唾液的晶亮水迹一路吻上他的下巴，他的脖颈，他的喉结，然后在锁骨上留下的齿痕处温存流连。他的衬衫早前因为醉酒发热已经解开了领口的扣子。眼下那片冰凉的肌肤在温热的唇舌之下泛起暖意。

“佐助，你心脏跳得好快。”鸣人的唇舌贴着他锁骨下的胸腔，发出轻轻的闷笑声。

“少罗嗦，你还不是一样。”佐助用指尖触碰挚友的颈边，动脉的里血液的搏动渐渐与他的心跳趋同。他把鸣人拉起来，再次交换了一个绵长的吻。

鸣人衔着他的唇，在接吻的余裕中端详他挚友的面容。佐助的黑发正胡乱支楞在地毯上，衬着那张白玉样的脸，如同乌木上的一段新雪。而后他又顺着他下颌到脖颈的凛冽线条吮吻他的喉结。蒸发的湿意带走了皮肤的热度，清凉和酥麻感让佐助不由地瑟缩了一下。

“是不是很冷？去床上吗？”初秋的夜晚露深霜重，尽管有地毯，还是容易让人感冒。

佐助喘着气，“衣服脏……而且，你就不会……让我热起来吗？”

鸣人被他这不知道强迫症的耿直还是直白的勾引弄得有点哭笑不得。他腾出那只缠满绷带的手去解他衬衣的扣子，不小心被扯断的几颗多少体现了他的一点急迫。他的手从敞开的衣襟里探去，从腰线往上爱抚他的胸膛。佐助本能地试图推拒，右手腕却被鸣人抓住，紧紧地摁在身侧动弹不得。绷带粗粝的质感轻轻摩挲着身体上留下的或细小或狭长伤疤，而后寻到了那处敏感的乳首，用力一掐，突如其来的强烈刺激让佐助的腰背几乎绷成一条直线。鸣人心领神会地用手指揉搓这小小的凸起，肉粒迅速挺立起来，如同鲜红肿胀的饱满果实。他复又一时兴起，低头用舌尖去挑逗另一边，尖利的犬齿咬啮着果实周围的肌肤。陌生的快感让黑发的青年不由自主地泄出一声带着鼻音的痛苦又甜蜜的呻吟。鸣人没有放过他情动的反应，右手顺着紧实的腰线一路下滑，探进裤子里，那里早已一片黏腻湿热，勃起肿胀的阴茎隔着衣物和绷带熨烫他的掌心。

“真狡猾啊，佐助，”鸣人声音喑哑，“明明你自己也硬了。”

佐助喘着气，并不打算把主动权拱手让人。他抽出自己的右手，攥住鸣人的手腕往外一折，瞬间与他交换了位置。

“少废话。”他的右手顺着鸣人T恤的下摆往里钻，摸到他结实的腹肌。汗湿的指尖沿着肌肉线条来回摸索。

鸣人的呼吸声陡然急促起来，“我也是……有在锻炼的说……”

佐助嗤笑一声，顺着肌肉往下滑到腰带，用食指和中指勾下了鸣人的裤子。剑拔弩张的性器挺立，硕大的前端已经抵着内裤边缘，马眼出溢出的清液将那一小片布料洇出深色的水迹。他啧了一声，右手撑住鸣人的肩膀，跨坐在他的腿根处。两处鼓起如帐篷的部位蹭在一起，一瞬间产生的过电似的快感让两个人不约而同发出了呻吟。

“佐助，你……”

“闭嘴。”神色冷淡的宇智波不容置喙地堵住了他的嘴，干脆利落地扯掉了他的内裤，然后抬起屁股，褪下了自己的。两根生龙活虎勃起的阴茎毫无阻隔地贴在一起，两人像是被对方灼热的温度烫到，不由自主地同时瑟缩了一下。

佐助只思考了一秒接下来该怎么做，便伸出右手将两根都握在一起。他的手心带着一点薄汗，蒸发过后带走了手掌的温度。白的发光的指尖握住紫红色的涨物，视觉上的冲击让鸣人浑身的鲜血都忍不住往头顶冲，他心头一跳，身下的器物不由又涨大了几分。

那只手手指修长，然而环握两根性器还是稍显困难。但骨节分明，显得清癯而有力。佐助回忆着大蛇丸藏书里有关人体的卷轴内容，试探性地使了点力，上下撸动起来。他的技术并不算太好，毕竟整个青春期满脑子都盘踞着变强复仇的念头，就连给自己解决的次数都寥寥可数。然而显然对于鸣人来说，心理上的刺激远胜于生理上的。

“唔——哈……”鸣人抑制不住的低喘飘进佐助的耳朵，佐助第一次发现记忆里仍是少年的吊车尾不知道何时已经拥有了成年男人的声线。他看到鸣人意乱情迷的脸，不禁生出了一股莫明的得意和满足来。

鸣人简直快要被佐助给逼疯了。下身和心理上的双重快感，被黑发青年有一下没一下的生涩动作弄得不上不下。他抬头看见佐助眼神微眯，一贯冷静自持的表情出现了松动，那张冷冰冰的脸被染上了情欲的薄红，紧咬的牙关也不受控制地溢出几声动情的呻吟来。汗湿的黑发覆住了一只眼睛，热汗从额头上流下来，挂在睫毛上，而后被他一眨，跌落在鸣人赤裸的胸膛上。

那滴汗像是一簇火苗，瞬间在鸣人胸上烧了一个洞，一直烧到心里去。他不禁喉头微动，吞咽了口口水。

鸣人用手肘撑地坐起身来，没缠绷带的那只正常的手撩过佐助额边的一绺黑发，捧住他的脸，捉住他的唇舌，交换了一个啧濡有声的深吻。口齿间交换的唾液宛如上好的催情剂，在两人一点就着的欲望上煽风点火。

鸣人用那只缠满绷带的义肢向下扣进佐助的指缝，带动着他加快速度套弄着两人的阴茎，他用粗糙的大拇指捻开佐助的包皮，摩挲他敏感的头部，然后用指甲轻轻抠弄马眼。佐助猝不及防地叫出了声，忍不住射了出来，他张嘴便在鸣人的下唇上咬了一口，手上也泄愤似地用力沿着他柱身上暴起的青筋揉搓。鸣人闷哼一声，终于射在了佐助的手上。

白浊的液体在从交缠的指缝间流淌下来，把两个人的小腹和耻毛都弄得一塌糊涂。佐助皱眉用手指刮了一道身上那些浓稠的精液，然后挑眉斜睨了鸣人一眼。鸣人被这一眼看得小腹一热，刚过不应期的性器又跃跃欲试地搏动起来。

他摁住佐助的大腿，反客为主地把他压倒在地毯上。指尖试探性地在后穴外围的皮肤和会阴出戳此抚弄抚弄，带着不言自明的意味。

“还要继续吗，佐助酱哟？”

“唔——嗯……”身后似有若无的快感让佐助忍不住发出了呻吟，嘴上却毫不示弱，“你不敢吗？吊车尾的。”

出于对鸣人博览色情文学性知识丰富的信任，以及独臂的不便，佐助没什么挣扎便接受了在下面的事实。“没有润滑剂，就暂时用这个吧。”鸣人伸长手臂从柜子取出了外伤药膏，抠出一大块抹在佐助的穴口。

草药清凉的触感让佐助忍不住瑟缩了一下，膏状的药剂被体温融化成润滑的液体，鸣人胡乱地摸了一把，手指顺着臀缝，找到他微张的穴口探了进去。

初次且干涩的甬道被异物进入的感觉并不好受，才进去了一个指节，佐助就不由皱眉，不自在地动了动腰。

“很痛？”

“不是……有点奇怪而已。”

鸣人试着慢慢往深处探了些，他觑见佐助的脸上并没有什么痛苦的神色，于是大起胆子来在甬道里旋转了一下中指，半曲起指节抠挖内壁，寻找他的敏感点。  
“哈啊……”佐助的喘息瞬间剧烈起来，突如其来的快感让他压抑不住脱口而出的呻吟。

“是这里吗？”鸣人心领神会地往那处不住抠压戳弄。“呃啊……”宇智波一贯清冷的声线因为情欲染上了一层淫靡的沙哑，他下意识地咬住嘴唇，按捺着因为陌生的情潮而催生的夹着鼻音的呻吟。

身体的反应却是直接而又诚实。后穴里逐渐响起了黏腻的水声，透明的清液混着融化的药膏，流入了下方隐秘的股缝。鸣人抽出沾满晶亮水渍的中指，在黑发青年因为穴内的空虚而不满地抬眼看过来的时候，插入了三根手指。快感的浪潮让佐助轻微痉挛，他闭上眼睛仰起头以抵消这快感带来的冲击。

“嗯……鸣人，快进来。”佐助喘息着，急不可耐地催促道。

鸣人自己忍得也很是辛苦，“你急什么？扩张不到位受伤的可是你啊。”

他抽出手指，扶住自己肿胀的性器抵上佐助的穴口。顺滑剂和腺液的混合物把那一片的皮肤都弄得湿湿滑滑，性器的顶端不小心擦过佐助的鼠蹊部，激起了他兴奋的颤栗。佐助的衬衫已经在之前的纠缠中不知道被丢在了哪里，两个人现在身上都不着一物，裸裎相对。

鸣人掐住佐助的大腿根，缓缓地把性器往对方体内推去。佐助眼睁睁看着那紫红色的欲望把穴口一点点撑开到近乎透明，忍不住偏过头去。肉刃一寸一寸顶进肠道的触感真实得令他头皮发麻。

“嘶……佐助，放松。”鸣人才进了一个头部，就被穴内肠肉的紧致挤压而迫得寸步难行。

穴口太小，而鸣人的东西又太大，虽然经过充分的润滑，佐助还是感到后面的一阵疼痛。“呃啊……”饶是他刀林剑雨里受伤流血无数，额头上还是沁出了冷汗。

鸣人生怕弄痛他，不敢再动，刚要退出来查看佐助是否伤到，却被黑发的挚友一手拉住，“你动。”

“真的没关系吗我说？”鸣人对挚友的好胜逞强表示怀疑，尝试性地动了动，“嘶——放松……”他也忍不住倒吸了口凉气，“你夹这么紧……你痛……我也痛的说……”

佐助气不打一处来。他用小腿勾住鸣人的后腰，用力把他往自己这里一带。

肉刃毫无预兆地全根没入。

两人都不由地叫出了声。

鸣人查看了那处并没有出血的迹象，“还痛吗？”

“……没有”佐助的手撑在鸣人鼓起的小臂肌肉上，皱眉适应着体内酸胀的感觉，“你动吧。”

鸣人扶住他的腰，用唇舌挑逗他的乳首，缓慢又坚定地动了起来。性器一寸一寸破开层叠涌上来的肠肉，潮热地挤压按摩头部和柱身再到根部，肾上腺素飙升，快感电火花一般一路噼里啪啦从脊椎烧到了大脑，这种舒爽感是他从未体会过的。眼前人展露的白皙身体肌肉紧实匀停，修长劲韧，因快感而几乎绷成直线的肩背和后腰宛如一张被拉到极致的弓。头颅后仰而露出的颈线一如雪亮锋利的刀刃，他抬头去吻佐助的下巴和突起的喉结，犹如在刀锋尖刃上舔舐颤抖的雪片。

佐助的触觉全都集中在了被进入的那一处。感官前所未有地敏锐起来。他清楚地感知到穴内的肉壁是怎样被粗大硬烫的阴茎撑开每一丝褶皱，他甚至能感受到柱身上那些缠绕的青筋下血管的清晰搏动。一波又一波堆叠的快感让他压抑不住动情的喘息，终于不加掩饰地呻吟出声。他透过汗湿的碎发去看自己唯一的挚友：寸短的金发使那张褪去婴儿肥，显出英深邃轮廓的脸完完整整地露了出来。右臂手肘的断口处接上了义肢，已经松垮的绷带下露出不同于肤色的奇怪颜色——这是他留下的痕迹。他曾经还在这胸膛上留下过一个骇人的洞，然而因为九尾强大的治愈力，如今没留下半点伤疤印记了。澄净的蓝眼睛哪怕染上了性事的情欲也一如水洗后的雨后青天，他看见倒映其中的两枚小小的自己的影子。这双眼睛从多年前起就一直注视着他，仿佛是天经地义一样，然而是从什么时候他开始习惯于此并不愿再让这双眼睛看着别人呢？

他漫无边际地想着。但身下被重重地贯穿让他失去了走神的余裕。

鸣人有些不满地用犬齿尖厮磨佐助发红的耳廓，扶着湿漉漉的柱身拔出一小寸，而后找准了角度狠狠地捅了进去。佐助瞪大眼睛失神地叫出声来。鸣人被甬道内猝然的紧缩夹得头皮发麻，快感一路直冲天灵盖。他定了定神，然后挺动下胯又是一记大力深入。紫红肿大的性器浅浅地拔出来一点，然后重重地全根没入，根部的囊袋拍打着耻骨，耻毛被各种乱七八糟的液体糊作一团。佐助已经被操到神色恍惚，呻吟声都带出一丝极淡的哭腔来。鸣人急遽地动作，性器抵在他体内那个敏感的腺体不停地顶弄。佐助被这样的刺激逼得说不出话来，只能咬着牙喘息呻吟。穴肉不住地收缩，腺体被戳弄所形成的巨大快感不断累积，已经发泄过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，前端抵着鸣人精壮的小腹，吐出清液来。鸣人腾出一只手握住他的器官，佐助的身体已经由于接近高潮而敏感到受不得一丝的撩拨。他用虎口处揉弄根部，曲起拇指去抠压头部，身下的动作却是一下重过一下。

密密交织的几重快感让佐助几乎喘不过气来，最后在鸣人轻轻一掐中，他终于射了出来。鸣人的性器猝不及防地被高潮中骤然收缩的炙热穴肉绞得死紧。那些被理智压抑的情绪如同堤坝冲毁后湍然的激流奔涌而出，他迎着窗外映入的如水月光，吻上挚友的唇，终于释放出来。

 

05 

“你之前送我的东西是什么意思？”

待两人洗澡清理完残局，挤挨着躺在鸣人那张狭小的单人床上时，佐助闭着眼睛问身后的人。

“你说哪个？”鸣人一瞬间没有领会到佐助的意有所指，想了片刻才笑了起来，“啊，你说生日礼物吗？你的鹰老是手上嘛，那个伤药是妙木山蛤蟆们推荐的，对通灵兽很有效的。”

“我说的是另一件。”佐助转过头来看着直视他的眼睛。

鸣人似乎打定主意不肯说，眼神飘忽，不敢直视他那只波纹诡谲的紫色轮回眼。佐助顿时失去了耐心，左眼鲜红色写轮眼闪烁，下一秒就打算用武力撬开他的嘴。

“好啦好啦我说还不行吗……世界上最好吃的一乐拉面，我攒了很久的券，都送你做成人礼，是不是很够意思？”

“我不爱吃拉面。而且我记得一乐除了木叶没有连锁店。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊笨蛋佐助！还要我说多明白！！你就不能回来吃吗？！！！”

佐助被他一吼，不由愣在了原地。他想起从小到大，他和鸣人都很难面对对方言辞坦诚，表露心意，更别说这样拐弯抹角又出乎意料的直白简单的表达方式，实在与他印象中的漩涡鸣人相去甚远。“一流的忍者在交手的一瞬间就能了解对方的想法”，果然他们俩只能通过肢体冲突来互相理解吗？

他露出了那个鸣人一直以来追逐的笑容，侧头与他交换了一个不带情欲意味的吻，“生日快乐，吊车尾的。”

鸣人瞪大了那双澄蓝色的眼睛。他面色通红地跪坐起来，闭上眼，像是豁出去了一样大喊：“佐助，明年、后年、大后年……你都能对我说这句话吗？”

佐助怔住了。

他身上穿的睡衣是当初和鸣人一起去超市买的同款便宜货，衣柜里一边整齐的是他的衣物，一边凌乱的鸣人的衣物，门口玄关乱七八糟地摆着两双忍者鞋，像是四只黑黢黢的鼹鼠。他的草薙剑和鸣人的忍具包丢在一起，厨房里的碗筷和浴室里的洗漱用品都是双份。鸣人品味糟糕的橘黄色外套挂在他黑色的披风上，说不出的显眼。床很窄，但勉强能挤下两个人。

这房子虽然又破又小，但已经算是个家了。

于是他哼了一声，“第四年、第五年、第十年……几十年我都说给你听啊，我可不会比吊车尾死得早。”

回应他的是鸣人太阳一样的拥抱。

 

07

在20岁生日的那一天，漩涡鸣人得到了他一生中最棒的礼物。

他得到了一个家。


End file.
